


Tarot Villains

by Bacca



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Art, Gen, Illustrations, Tarot, Tarot Cards, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: The negative and controversial heroes of the Vorkosigan Saga in the Major Arcana of the Tarot.Left to right: Richars Vorrutyer, Baron Ryoval, Mehta, Commander Cavilo, Ba Dubauer, Vordarian, Ilsum Kety, Vio d'Chilian, General Millisor, Barrayar Security Building, Cetaganda: Telepathy Laboratory, Ron Wing, General Haroche, Oser, Tau Whale: La Varra Fleet, Beta: PZ Service Clinic, Ges Vorrutyer, Tien Vorsoisson, Earth: Tidal Barrier, Ser Galen, Jackson Station: Creche of the Clones, Kibou-Daini: Cryostorage, Stanis Metzow.Drawn in 2017 on the Fandom Battle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Tarot Villains

  
[](http://i.imgur.com/FbndQqk.png)

Cover-Shirt  


LOOK BEYOND
    

[](http://i.imgur.com/TJoQPdD.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/tSCnCRH.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/QUcdgBy.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/393z3N4.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/25eNWIV.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/OvbqJuQ.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/F86iLwf.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/x7PhcCB.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/xSvEQ1A.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/H1kySHv.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/JWP9lUw.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/pEuuIUH.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/40sEFkg.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/aPigqZl.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/T3qGxyl.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/BmvUrDZ.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/EB80oJg.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/gkwJilN.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/vQUnhmu.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/Ob6IPdx.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/oRieNac.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/mwE7mps.png)

Отрицательные и спорные герои Саги о Форкосиганах в Старших Арканах Таро.  
Нарисовано в 2017 году для Фандомной битвы


End file.
